


Served Cold

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Attending a party out of spite.





	Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #23, "party", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

"I assume I'll be making excuses for why you're not there," Astoria said.

"I want to keep my gobstones in their pouch, that's why." Draco arched a brow at her.

"You can't avoid her forever. We're engaged. That's no excuse to skip her birthday party."

"Why are you going?"

"I was invited." Astoria smiled, bright and cold as the diamond in her betrothal ring. "She told me I was stupid for thinking you'd ever look my way. I find myself keen to show her just how fucking wrong she was."

Draco laughed. "Fine, I'll go. This I have to see."


End file.
